1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting tool carrying device for a machine tool or a wood working machine, and more particularly to a cutting tool carrying device for a wood working machine including a blade carrier for allowing the cutting tools to be adjusted relative to the tool carrier to a suitable or selected position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical cutting tools have been provided for attaching to various machine tools, such as wood working machines, lathe tools, milling machines, or the like and comprise a cutter body having a number of regularly spaced cutting teeth formed or provided thereon for cutting or milling or machining the work pieces.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,416 to Hougen discloses one of the typical annular hole cutter also comprising a cutter body having a number of regularly spaced cutting teeth formed or provided thereon for cutting or milling or machining the work pieces. However, the regularly spaced cutting teeth are solidly formed on the cutter body and may not be adjusted relative to the cutter body to any suitable or selected position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,735 to Eckle et al. discloses another typical cutting plate carrier insertable in a holder of a machine tool, in particular a lathe tool and comprising one or more hexagonal cutting plates for attaching or securing to tool holders. However, the hexagonal cutting plates are also solidly attached or secured to the tool holders and also may not be adjusted relative to the tool holders to any suitable or selected position.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional cutting tool carrying devices.